


Revenge is Sweat

by ShutUpandPull



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Humor, One-Shot, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpandPull/pseuds/ShutUpandPull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my archive: An over-confident Rick thinks he's ready for Kate's lesson plan, but his body is no match for her chosen activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Sweat

Kate eyed him thoroughly as he stepped into the apartment, down and up and down again. She did that now - a lot. She did it then too, to be honest; she was just a lot more furtive about it. On this particular occasion, though, it was an ocular imperative and, unfortunately for her, she could already foresee how this was all going to play out.

Rick had asked her, begged her really, to pick an activity she enjoyed that they could do together as a couple. As she’d expected, he’d already dismissed her first three offerings: go see a play _–_ he got enough of that with Martha, go to the shooting range – he feared showing her up again might prove detrimental to his future physical pleasure, or rent a paddleboat in the park – he was a New Yorker, not a tourist. It had quickly become clear to her that actually managing to leave the apartment for an activity was never going to happen, and knowing him as she did, she’d figured that was probably his plan from the beginning. So she’d thought about it late one night and had come up with her own plan. “Be here at 9am, Castle, and be dressed for yoga,” she’d left on his voicemail. Indoor fun it was.

There he now stood in her kitchen looking much like a thief of a man, dressed head to toe in all black. The v-neck tee was acceptable, Kate noted, but the track pants, the black sneakers and the black cap were pure mystery. “Castle, I told you to be here dressed for yoga, not some dead-of-night museum heist.”  She swiped the cap from his head and tossed it to the counter, trying to push from her mind just how adorable his unattended-to morning hair looked. “Do you have any shorts here in your drawer?”

“You seem concerned about my being dressed appropriately, Detective,” he teased, narrowing the space between them. “And while I do appreciate that concern, it’s really not necessary because I won’t be dressed for much longer.”

“What are y--” Kate began to say, as he grabbed the waistband of his pants with both hands and pulled. Her mouth fell open. “You’re wearing tear-away pants? Seriously? Wait, hang on,” she giggled, “let me go grab some singles, Ricky.”

“For the record, it’s Ricky Risqué, and that reveal alone was worth a five.” He dropped the pants at her feet and worked himself out of his sneakers. “So, are we going do this yoga thing or what?”

“Oh, we most certainly are.” Kate looked him over again with a grin, and pointed him in the direction of the two mats rolled out on the floor. “And, don’t worry, I’m going to go fairly easy since it’s your first time.”

“Okay, look,” he chuckled, “I may be a virgin yogaer…yogaist…yogaman, whatever, but I happen to be an expert at Twister, so this shouldn’t be too difficult. Plus, you love it and it does _your_ body damn good, so I’m sure I’ll love it, too.” He dropped onto one of the mats and watched anxiously as she did the same. “Are we done yet?” he said both in jest and with a soupcon of hope. The hair that’d fallen loose from her ponytail danced elegantly along her cheekbones and he wanted nothing more than to push it from her face as he pressed her against the nearest flat surface. “Kidding,” he told her when she gave him a disapproving eyebrow.

“First, we need to do some stretching to warm up.”

“What? I thought yoga _was_ stretching,” Rick interjected with seemingly genuine confusion.

“Castle,” Kate barked, “zip it and let the teacher teach, for crying out loud.” He sat there silent but she could feel the words practically seeping from his every pore. “Oh, what is it, Castle? Spit it out before you hurt yourself.”

“Kate Beckett teacher fantasy fulfilled!” he exclaimed jubilantly. “If this lesson ends with me banging--”

“Richard Castle, watch it,” Kate admonished with a soft blush born of the picture he’d only begun to paint.

“Erasers, Ms. Beckett, erasers,” he continued with a wicked grin. “It’ll be just as I’ve always imagined.  And, by the way, in my fantasy you always give me an ‘A’.”

“Okay, you know what, my star pupil,” Kate replied with utmost sarcasm, “we’re going to skip the stretching and just jump right in. You game?” She absolutely knew it would play out like this.

“Left foot green, Detective,” Rick said smugly. “Let’s jump.”

**xxxx**

Within thirty minutes, Rick’s shirt was entirely soaked through with sweat, his breathing, at best, inconsistent, and Kate couldn’t help but laugh inside given his earlier assertions of his astounding prowess. As she guided him through the downward-facing dog pose, it was audibly apparent he was experiencing difficulty. With a hand on each of his hips, she pressed her body into his from behind to help hold him in place. She was instantly turned on by it. She wouldn’t dare admit it, but she was.

“You know, Teach, with you touching me like that, you should be very glad all the blood in my body has already rushed to my head or I might be taking advantage.” They were empty words, of course. He could barely feel his limbs, let alone make anything resembling a move on her. In fact, the odds of him making it one foot off the mat when this was all over were slim to none.

“Charming talk, Castle, but you aren’t supposed to be talking at all.” Kate tightened her grip on his hips.  “Feel free to continue grunting in pain, though. It’s healthy to express your true feelings,” she taunted.

“That’s not…can you help lift me up, please?” he strained. She circled until she was standing in front of him, where he used her arms like a ladder to upright his body. “Thank you. And I’ll have you know those were not grunts of pain, but rather my body’s way of expressing gratitude for the wonderful gift you’ve given it.” 

“I see,” she snickered. “So, then, same time next week good for you and your body?”

His body released an awkward sound that resembled a cough. “How about I consult my schedule and get back to you on that. That is if I can make it to my phone,” he added under his breath.

She heard every word, of course, as she leaned over and retrieved her mat from the floor. He still hadn’t moved a muscle since she helped balance him on his own two feet. “That concludes our lesson for today, Ricky Risqué. You’re dismissed. The mat goes in the hall closet.”

“Where--where are you going?” he said as she turned to walk away.

“Well, Castle, my yoga sessions end with a long, hot, steamy, shower. Feel free to join me if you have no after school plans,” she answered playfully.

“I’m free!” Rick blurted, enthusiastic until he realized he couldn’t figure out how to make his legs function.

“Oh, and Castle,” Kate purred, “if you can manage to make it to the bathroom in, say, the next fifteen minutes, I’ll give you an ‘A’ you’ll never forget.”

The only thing she heard as she walked off was a grunt.

 

 

 

 


End file.
